<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flowers and Scars by RomanoCheesy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847782">Flowers and Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoCheesy/pseuds/RomanoCheesy'>RomanoCheesy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Flowers, Fluff, Human, Hurt/Comfort, POV First Person, Romantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Self-Harm, Soulmates, Writing on Skin, moxiety - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:21:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanoCheesy/pseuds/RomanoCheesy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patton has a soulmate, but doesn't know who yet. How does he find out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flowers and Scars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Soul-links. All soulmates have them. Soulmates share any marks, scars or ink on the skin. It was rather sweet, and brought people together. It saved people. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I have a soulmate. I think they might stress-draw, like I do sometimes. They draw beautiful things like flowers and birds. It’s a highlight to see the ink unfurl on my legs and torso late at night. I wish I could meet them, but I don’t think they like sharing things as such, so I don’t ask. But one night, the ink doesn’t come. Instead, long, red slits down the torso. I touch the marks and my hand comes away red. It isn’t ink this time. The crimson isn’t a pen. It’s something else. I run to the bathroom and clean up the slits. I cover them with some gauze from under the sink. Whatever’s happening to my soulmate, it isn’t good. I head back to my room, pick up a pen and write a message on my hand. It’s short, but I hope it helps. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what’s going on, but stay strong. You’ll be alright.” I write. I go to bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, I get ready for the day. It’s warm, so I really just need a t-shirt and some jeans. Of course, this means everyone will see the thin scars riddling my arms. I head to school and sit at my favourite bench near the entrance. I pull my pen out of my pocket and start sketching a little doggo on my hand. Then, a person in a hoodie walks up to me. They are wearing a hoodie, with the hood pulled up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mind if I sit here?” the person asks in a soft, deep voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” I reply, moving over a bit. They sit down and plop their bag on the ground. They look up at me, they look like a guy. He has lovely grey eyes and deep eyebags. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, c-can I show you something?” he asks, fidgeting with his oversized sleeves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure!” I say, smiling. He lifts up his sleeve, and shows his hand. It has a half-finished doodle of a doggo on it, and the message I wrote last night! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow! We’re soulmates! I’m Patton, by the way!” I say, so excited I’m practically bouncing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re… We’re soulmates? B-but that would m-mean you- oh no, I’m so sorry I didn’t meantohurtanyoneIjustthoughtandthenyouwrotethat-” He doesn’t finish rambling before bursting into tears. I pull him into a hug and he cries on my blue shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s alright, kiddo. You were going through some rough things. If you don’t wanna talk about it, that’s fine. I’m here for you.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for your time with this piece! I wrote it when I had an idea, "what if, a soulmate AU but the soulmate in question is an artist and then one day it isn't art that shows up?" So here we are now! I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>